RANDOM STORIES THAT I FELT LIKE WRITING!
by PercyandAnnabeth4eva
Summary: MAIN STORY: The war is over, and everyone must fight the greatest threat that will ever walk to surface of the earth... BALLOONS! WARNING: Every small weird story comes with a new chapter of main story. It will be found at the back. The small weird stories are mostly not PJO. 2nd Warning: is very weird. Do not read if you cannot stand weird stuff.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge:**

Piper's day had sucked.

Drew was playing some kind of prank on her. Purple (Purple! Why couldn't she do blue?) balloons in all shapes and sizes with every evil look you can imagine were stalking her.

Annabeth's day had been one of the worst.

Connor was playing some joke: Pink balloons with evil sinister faces were stalking her. And they were pink. Pink was terrible.

Percy had a bad day (Annabeth was going to scold him for 'not using interesting vocabulary' or something, but he didn't care).

Travis was making red balloons with evil faces come after him. He hated the color red – red was the color of blood. He'd seen too much people close to him die in a puddle of red liquid. Red was also the opposite of green – green was the color of the sea.

Jason was being stalked by balloons. With evil faces. He was sure Percy was up to it – he had put green.

Leo had found a respect for balloons. White balloons with weird faces were following him – they creeped him out.

Hazel now hated blow-up fuchsia ovals. Aka balloons. They were following her.

Frank was starting to get weirded out. Balloons… everywhere.

**Yea, so, boring, dull moments. I don't own any of PJO. Here's the short weird story:**

** THE STORY HAS NO NAME: Proves my mind insane:**

**There was a sheep named Billy Bob (this last name was Joe.). He was mad. He and his sheep friends weren't dumb (except Billy Bob [Joe], but he didn't know that yet)! Billy Bob (Joe) bleated angrily as he walked off a cliff (Moral: Billy Bob [Joe] is a stupid, dumb, and not-smart idiot.)**


	2. I Am Taken Hostage By Balloons

**PIPER'S POV ()()()()() I AM TAKEN HOSTAGE BY BALLOONS**

I was about to scream at Drew but then the puppy balloon at the front spoke, its mouth that was drawn by sharpie actually moving.

"_Piper McLean," _It rasped, like it hadn't had any water for a year. "_We will haunt you… your life is over in the name of the new leader that has been born." _It made a sound like a snake hissing, and Piper guessed it was laughing.

A balloon around the back called out, "_How often did you use Katropis? I've never heard of a time you used it that often."_

"I-I still use it." I stammered, not getting over that fact they could talk.

The lead balloon hissed, "_Sutter in the name of the new king. I do not blame you."_

"_Attack!"_ The balloons chorused, launching at Piper.

She slashed down as many as she could, but they kept coming. They pressed around her stomach. Her chest couldn't move when she tried to breathe in.

"_Breathless and speechless," _The lead balloon snarled. "_I do not blame you. The risen king is breathless – for he will taste air again soon. For blood."_

_ "Blood, blood, blood!" _The balloons chanted.

The weirdest thing happened. They hauled her onto a sea of multicolored bobbing plastic spheres, and carried her down the hill.

"_The king shall dawn!" _They cheered.

_ "He said seven demigods!"_ One spat.

_ "There are seven!"_ Another retorted.

_ "No, idiot, there are eight!"_ A balloon under her lashed out.

_ "No! There are seven. Be quiet, Ben and Jerries!" _The leader commanded.

_ "Yes, Billy Bob." _One of the balloons who were arguing grumbled.

_ "Joe," _One snickered under his breath.

"_Justin, what was that?" _The leader asked.

_ "Nothing." _The balloon said hastily.

((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))

Piper cursed. She was _weak._ She couldn't beat balloons.

Now she was sitting in a cell, feeling absolutely miserable.

** Short. Yes, very short. Please. Get on with it. Most of these in this one will be short, since this is just a break from the other storie(s).**

** Random story:**

** Once there was a cow. His name was Bob. He had nothing to do whatsoever, so he decided to be the first cow to jump over the sun instead of the moon. In the end, he didn't die. He drew a picture of the sun and leaped over that, so he was crowned the first cow to jump over the sun instead of the moon. Moral: Cows can be fooled by other cows jumping over pictures.**

** BONUS DISCLAIMER SOTRY:**

** Once there was a girl named P&A4eva (It was a weird name. She didn't let it get under her skin). She once tried to say that she owned PJO and HoO, but in the end, all that was left of her was note that read, **_**Only Rick Riordian can own PJO or HoO.**_** Plus, there was a single rubber band. Moral: Only Rick Riordian is the rightful owner of any PJO or HoO story.**


	3. Important AN

**I'm sorry, but I'm going to delete my stories. I never update anymore and I'll update more if I write a story about a subject I really love… look in my favorite stories to know what kind they are…**

**Anyone is welcome to take my stories and continue them and I will delete them once I get a new story up and running.**

**~PercyAndAnnabeth4eva**


End file.
